


The girl

by Loshumanosmeacechan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loshumanosmeacechan/pseuds/Loshumanosmeacechan
Summary: A little girl is stalking Sherlock. Why? Because he is her favourite detective, obviously!
Kudos: 5





	The girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> English is not my first lenguage. I am trying to improve my english by writing so if you find any mistake, please, please, tell me.

The first one to notice her was Watson.

He didn’t even mean to.

Sherlock (His idiotic flat mate) was holding a covered-in-blood shoe when, suddenly, he had an epiphany and decided to crash the bloody shoe into john's chest just get the fuck out of the crime scene.

So, thanks to the idiot, john’s favourite shirt was ruined and his hands were covered in blood from the dead bloke in the street. Furious, he left the shoe with the rest of the evidence. His new mission was to find the closest loo. He pushed over Anderson as he left the scene but John did not give a fuck about the forensics complains. His favourite shirt was ruined! That was the last thing he thought before hearing a little scream.

John Watson had just run over a little girl.

The girl was sitting sadly at an old brownish weak chair that belonged to the pub that obviously spent too much time far from the hand of god. She was trying her best not to cry (She was too old to cry, thank you very much) after some unknown man pushed her hard enough to throw her and be dragged in the asphalt just to fall on broken bottles that some drunk bloke left there.

At least, the idiot that pushed her was decent enough to pick her up to take her to the pub and repeatedly apologize while she stunned checked her wounds.

The man left her in one of those horrible chairs and came back ten minutes later, his face full of concern and holding a first aid kit. When the man sat in front of her ready to deal with her wounds, the girl notice that he was not a common idiot.

He was Watson, _The Dr. Watson._

* * *

The second one to see her was Lestrade.

A month passed since the case of _The bloody Cinderella_ and the girl was doing her utmost to shove the people gossiping around the crime scene.

She hated those people, no, she was repelled by them. Those people were only a waste of space. They didn't care about what really happened, they didn't want to know how it happened, what was the reason? How were the victims wounds made? What detectives were working on the scene?

Those people only wanted something to tell over dinner, to pretend to be horrified and hurt to have five minutes of fame on twitter.

She did care about what happened and she found extremely important whom was working on the case. The little girl spent the few pounds she managed to save on a taxi in order to follow the car were Sherlock and John got in. If you think about it was a huge investment from her since she had taken the cab on Westminster and now was in the opposite side of London. It was so huge that she ended up owing him money but the cab driver was nice enough to not be mad with 9 year old.

She spent all she had to see her favourite detective in action.

Which she couldn’t manage to do because when she finally got through the crowd she heard Lestrade shouted.

“Oi! What is all these people doing here? I clearly said no civilians. There is even children here, this is not a circus” He said this with his eyes fixed on the girl.

“Smith, get everyone out of here!” He ordered and walked straight to the girl.

“Hi honey, what are you doing here?” His voice was a lot more appealing than when he spoke to the yarders.

“Uh, I just wanted to see what was happening everyone seems to be very interested” She said trying to make her voice sound as innocent as possible.

“Nothing that you should worry about” Said as he slowly pulled her away from the scene “Where are your parents now?”

“They are having some coffee at the café around the corner” Lied the girl” I think I’ll should go with them”

“Yes, you probably should. Do you need me to go with you?”

“Nope. I’m a big girl, sir. I can walk on my own” Lestrade smiled when the girl puffed out her chest to look as big as possible”

Without waiting for an answer, the girl ran away, the last thing she needed was for the man to realize that she was an orphan and call the residence where she lived. Technically, she was still not allowed to go out since she was being punished for leaving school to follow Sherlock last week.

As she ran to the nearest subway entrance, she wondered how she would sneak in without being noticed by the guards.

* * *

The third one to notice her was Sherlock.

Well, actually, she noticed him. And this time she was not even been following him. Really! She was not!

The girl was inside a small, old, ramshackle boat that stayed afloat in the waters of the Thames by sheer luck. Along with her was Tommy, the boy who used to sit with her during lunch, until two months ago when he decided that living on the streets was better than living in a residence for orphans.

She knew that Tommy was an idiot, because there was no way that living on a ship that barely floated and not knowing when he would receive his next meal, was better than living in the residence. Yes, it was extremely annoying to live with other children, and Mrs. Patterson allowed them very little freedom but it was better than starving for days. Not to mention, they had easy access to hospitals, to which Tommy was now unable to go because the moment he stepped foot in the waiting room the social services would be notified and the boy would be dragged back to the residence.

That was the reason the girl was on the decrepit ship. Last week, his friend had been wounded while fighting with one of the boys in the area (and by wounded, she meant stabbed) and under no circumstances would he go to a hospital. So she was in charge of bringing him antibiotics and controlling the wound.

She had barely finished doing the latter when she heard the shot. Quickly she and Tommy approached the window to watch a gunman flee the port leaving a body behind. Without waiting to hear what her friend was about to say, the girl ran to the door of the ship and, with her first aid kit, quickly advanced to where the wounded man was.

When she reached the man's side, she almost passed out. Not because of the huge amount of blood coming out of his leg, of course not, that didn't bother her. What left her on the verge of fainting was the man's identity.

He was her favourite detective.

He was the protagonist of the best BBC TV show.

It was _Sherlock Holmes._

The last thought before she launch to the rescue of the best detective in the world was _Thank goodness that in my other life I studied medicine_.


End file.
